Romancing the future Queen
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: If you haven't seen 'Thor: TDW', turn away while you still can! (Post 'TDW') anyways, for Theresa Harmon, niece of Agent Maria Hill, a night in the movie theater turns slightly crazy...the next morning when she wakes up on Asgard, as she kept wondering exactly why she was on Asgard, she is visited by Loki, in disguise as Odin, who wants her as his wife and Queen! romance/humor/adv.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, little duckies! yet another story has been cooked from the depths of my mind! it's not only my second T rated fanfic, it's my first fanfic that takes place after 'Thor: TDW', i hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think! oh, i forgot to mention, i have even 'Agents of SHIELD' throw into this blender of wonders! **

**disclaimer: only own OC!**

Chapter 1: Loneliness

Loki POV:

Two years passed since I took the throne under the guise of Odin, that fool who put me in the dungeon and declared that the witless oaf of a brother of mine would be King once he felt that Thor would be ready and the nine realms at peace, not if I had anything to say about that. When I tricked Thor into giving up the throne, I wanted to smile and laugh at my victory after my supposed 'death' on Svartalfheim, but I needed to wait until he left to rejoice as I sat on the throne. But as the time on the throne passed, passing different laws and proving to Thor and Odin that I would rule a kingdom as well, no _better _than they did and keeping my kingdom at peace, I didn't want to admit it at all, but I felt rather lonely, not just since my mother had been killed, but I didn't have anyone to rule by my side as my Queen. I was in the gardens, under the illusion of that fool Odin, examining the different flowers, even the roses, as if the flowers themselves had an answer to my loneliness, wondering what to do next, thus far the only ones I had to be especially careful around were Thor's friends Sif, Volstagg and Fandral, as Hogun was on Vanaheim helping with rebuilding everything since the attacks from various criminals. "My King, I am truly sorry for the loss of Queen Frigga, even as we have recovered from the attacks caused by Malekith we mourn her loss still." A maid said upon entering the garden. "Yes, she was a good Queen for Asgard, and a loving wife and mother." I said still under the illusion of Odin. "And what of Loki, he was also killed on Svartalfheim and we even had his funeral pyre lit and some are mourning him while other rejoice in his death since what he had attempted to do to two different realms, and Thor and Sif and the warriors three, my lord?" she inquired. I laughed inwardly, but I had to be careful not to give myself away as I had to maintain the illusion of a still in mourning Odin before doing anything further.

I went back to my chambers, wondering what to do next, after listening to so many complaints about land, crops, money, property and just about everything that could possibly put me to sleep. I could travel to a realm in order to find my future Queen, but which one would it have to be, would it be Vanaheim, Alfheim, the possibilities were endless. But ultimately I decided on Midgard, that realm with those primitive and self-destructive human beings that Thor had protected and I nearly conquered. The convergence thank Valhalla had not been completely over as there were several portals I could take, one of them I would imagine leading to Midgard. I would travel at night, as I would think that the guards would be sound asleep by then, I would need to be careful about who I would choose as my Queen.

* * *

Theresa POV:

"Terri, come on, we'll be late!" my friend yelled. Although my friends and family call me Terri, my name is actually Theresa Rosalie Harmon, occupation: author (well, novice level author, but you get the idea!), and I was having trouble finding _any _sort of inspiration for my first book, so my go to friend, Brianna had dragged me out of the house and towards a movie theatre, I was hoping to have some of my creative juices flowing, but so far, nothing was happening. "What do you think we ought to see, that new action flick, or the romantic comedy?" she asked upon reaching the theatre. "I have no idea, how about the romantic comedy?" I suggested, much to Brianna's delight. I put my phone on vibrate, courteous about move theater etiquette after getting the snacks and tickets and went inside the place where the movie was showing, it had my favorite style of seating, stadium style seating. She was texting her boyfriend while I was just sitting there waiting for the dang previews to start as the time wore on, until my phone vibrated, and it was my mom, asking how I was doing. 'Hi, sweetie, just checking up on you to see how your first book is coming along!' she texted, which was weird, considering she _never _texts!

'I'm currently having trouble with inspiration for my first book.' Which I put a sad face at the end of the sentence. I looked around to see who was there, a few guys with their girls, a bunch of girls in one section, and the occasional elderly couple, a man with what looked like a dolce and gabbanna suit with trench coat on along with a scarf and raven black hair that was in a ponytail style. The lights eventually dimmed, from which I told Brianna to put her phone on vibrate and put it away, so as not to make any moviegoers mad.

The movie eventually started, so far parts of the movie were hilarious, and Brianna went to go and get the drinks refilled while I was sitting there, eating my chocolate covered cookie dough bites. I was so mesmerized by the movie I hadn't noticed the guy with the suit stumble into me, obviously thrown off by the darkness. "I'm terribly sorry, dear." He said quietly before regaining his momentum. "You're fine, don't worry." I whispered before looking at the screen again. She got back with the drinks refilled, and I was happily sipping on my drink, enjoying my candy and the movie. I would see the action flick another time, depending on how that movie does the next day through the TV spots. Eventually the movie was over and I went back to my apartment, relaxed by the outing Brianna was willing to get me out of the house for, and the creative juices flowing a little bit, but I would need to sleep it off before I would get started with the book I wanted to do the next morning. I went to change into my pajamas, locking everything up before I would go to sleep, fresh with some inspiration for my book.

The next morning, there was something…strange going on around here. I was nuzzling against what felt like a pillow, which somehow felt fluffier, much to my surprise. 'Wait, MY PILLOWS AREN'T THAT SOFT!' I thought to myself before opening my eyes. "What in, am I dreaming?!" I asked myself before pinching the skin on my arm, which after I squeezed it, I yelled out a little loudly for my liking. "YEOW! Ok, so I'm _not _dreaming, my bed's not that humongous, my covers aren't certainly that silky and soft, nor do I have that many forking pillows!" I said looking around my 'room', if I might call it that. I threw the covers off me, thankfully I was still in my pajamas, but I needed to do some investigating as to where I was and why I was there, a little….deducing if you will, Sherlock Holmes style! So far the place looked to be more or less in the medieval or renaissance times, most of the stuff here was practically made of gold, either I went back in time, went onto a planet, or pulled a doctor who and went to a whole new dimension. I went to pull the curtains back from a window, and I saw what looked like a…..rainbow bridge in the distance, which could only mean one thing for someone who studied mythology: "What in the hey-hey am I doing on Asgard?!" I asked aloud.

Loki POV:

When I purposefully bumped into her in that midgardian theater, I expected her to be rude, but when she said 'You're fine, don't worry.' I knew she was the perfect one for me, but I needed to get to know her a little more, so I followed her, completely invisible to her chambers, it was quite small, my bedchambers were much bigger than hers! That had been then, this was now, and I now had to introduce myself, and get to know her better before courting her, provided that she took the news well as to why I whisked her away from Midgard. I went along the halls and corridors, nervous as to how I would introduce myself to her, I didn't look it certainly, but I was a bit shy around other girls and ladies, if only mother were around to help me overcome my fears of her rejecting me. As I approached her chamber doors, I could hear noises coming from inside the door. "Oh man, I feel like I'm living one of those indie horror games where one minute I'm sleeping and the next, I wake up and I'm in a strange place with a monster that will kill me if it sees me escaping the place!" she said obviously frightened about her being here. I had to fight off a grin that threatened to break out onto my face as I knocked on the door. "W-Who is it?" she asked a bit nervously. I opened the door to find her standing in front of the window, obviously a bit frightened. "You need not be frightened of me, my child." I said still in the illusion that I was Odin. "You're…Odin, right?" she asked. I was taken aback, did she know about us, everything her kind calls 'Norse Mythology'? "Yes, I am. Who might you be, midgardian?" I asked. "Oh sorry, my name is actually Theresa, but my friends and family call me 'Terri', nice to….meet you." She said, I could tell she was a tad bit shy, this 'Theresa', obviously never had a courtship with any man for that matter. "Well Theresa, I shall leave you to be dressed and ready, and after you are finished I will have a servant escort you to the gardens." I said before leaving. I had an "O….kay then," As a response before going to the gardens, now knowing the name of my future Queen, at least I won't keep calling her 'milady' or some other formality.

I got to the gardens, no guards were there, I dropped my illusion and plucked a red rose from the bushes, caressed it as if it was her, took in its scent, the floral and sweet scent of her, and did a little dancing, imagining myself dancing with her as she would smile and put her head on my chest, I did this for a while until I had to stop myself or the guards would see me and rat me out to Sif and her bumbling friends, who would tell Thor. I saw her, and she looked beautiful with my colors on, yes, emerald green shall be a suitable color for her.

* * *

Theresa POV:

I didn't know what Odin wanted with me, but I decided to go along with it until I could ask him where his wife Frigga was, I knew that in Norse mythology his wife was Frigga, so I naturally wanted to meet her in person. As I went to look for Odin however, I heard rustling and being the slightly nosy lady I was, I went to see what was going on, and I swore I saw black hair, a pale face, and he wore crazy looking armor, but then he stopped and went back to Odin, where had I seen that face and hair before? I shook it off yet I was still skeptical about it as I approached him carefully. "Hey, Odin, so….why am I here?" I asked hoping I wouldn't be treading onto _really _thin ice. "Since my wife and Queen's death, I mean to seek companionship, Theresa." He explained, so apparently Frigga is dead, that was a shame. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what losing the one you have loved for so long would feel like." I said gently. "Thank you, she was killed protecting the woman Thor loved dearly from Malekith, the most ruthless of dark elves." He said looking at what looked like a hydrangea bush. Although I didn't know Frigga, I felt tears coming onto my eyes, I guess it was because I was empathetic towards others, a trait I sometimes didn't like. I had heard stuff about mysterious events in London and seeing a guy on TV that wore some pretty weird looking stuff that resembled armor, I just didn't know that Malekith was the guy's name.

Eventually, I left to explore some more of the palace, seeing the different tapestries depicting battles, weddings, weapons being forged, and even some of the members of royalty. I tried to somehow understand the language that it had in the books, but it proved to be difficult for even me, when I get back, if I ever get back, I could write a novel about this place. I went towards what looked like the training grounds, and saw what looked like a woman sparring with a guy with honey blonde hair, I was all for girl power, that was for sure, I watched until the honey blonde guy saw me and smiled, I didn't want to interrupt their sparring, so I was blushing naturally. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you both!" I said apologetically. "It was no trouble at all, besides, if I am right, _you _must be the midgardian the maids were making gossip about!" the man said approaching me and kissing my hand. "Yes, that would be me, who are you guys?" I asked. "Oh, my deepest apologies, I am Fandral the dashing," he bowed, showing off a little flair, causing a little laugh to burst out of me, "the woman you saw sparring against me is Sif, one of the fiercest maiden warriors Asgard has ever had," she bowed a little too, panting from the exhaustion, "and the man eating that plate full of meats and cheeses is Volstagg the voluptuous." I looked over at the man in question as he nodded at me in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Theresa, though my friends and family call me 'Terri,'" I said with a smile. I talked with them a little, they reminded me of my friends in a funny way so it was great chatting with them for a while, so we went to a tavern, which looked rich with history from what I was seeing. "Things have been grave since Thor had rejected the throne and Loki had died on Svartalfheim, but as far as I am concerned about Loki, good riddance because he's unpredictable, it's like you think he won't betray you, but the next thing you know he sends the destroyer to eliminate you and your friends, just to 'ensure his brother does not return', he was always jealous of Thor, despite speaking for the goodwill of Asgard." Fandral said with his eyes furrowed in anger as he drank some of what I thought would be mead or ale.

Loki….where have I heard that—HOLY GOD! So the guy who bumped into me in the theater, nearly obliterated New York and New Mexico and I saw in the gardens twirling around like an innocent six year old, WAS LOKI?! Whoa, slow down there, paranoid me, we need to have 'evidence' of that before we can progress further with this 'turn of events' that just occurred. Sif looked at Fandral sternly, and he withered slightly under her piercing gaze. "My apologies, Theresa, we are still seething from Loki's doings from those little years back, and the crown prince giving up the throne, along with the death of our Queen." Sif said slightly gloomy as she took a swig of her drink. I was naturally obligated to try and bash the gloominess away, but what would I say to ease the atmosphere…..oh! I remember, Vikings back in the day would be boisterous with tales of battles! "So, were there any memorable battles you guys fought?" I asked. Volstagg was happy to share some stories about battles, some I had never even heard of in my life. "Well, there was one that occurred on Nifleheim, it was a great battle indeed, the forest trolls wielding clubs, and swinging at the Asgardian soldiers…." I listened as Volstagg continued with the story, with Fandral occasionally putting in corrections to the story Volstagg was telling. I felt at ease with them, feeling like they were my confidantes, eventually I went back to the palace, where Odin was probably waiting for me.

Loki POV:

Of all the places for Theresa to be, why did she have to go with _them!? _Those fools Thor called his friends, telling her those stories about battles, battles I had not gone to due to punishments or injuries, battles that nearly had all of us killed! I had to calm myself down before I would go to face her again, and not have my presence given away to her. I saw her obviously out of breath as she approached me. "Sorry I took so long, I was talking with some people and time just flew by me." She said panting a little. "You had nothing to worry about, I had just been about to send a messenger to you because I would like to show you something." I said without any rage being given away from me. "Sure, lead the way." She said while I started with escorting her to somewhere. I ended up taking her to the library, showing her the history of the nine realms, Yggdrasil, cultural aspects of Asgard. "I would like to visit Vanaheim someday, while some girls where I came from would dream of either having a husband and children or a steady and stable job, I always wanted to go to different places, meet new people, take in their livelihoods, taste their meals, pretty much anything I would want to do in new places." She said rather dreamily. I loved how she would talk about the things she had always wanted to do. As we were conversing throughout most of the day, I felt like I had found myself a companion to call my Queen, but I would need maybe a few more days to consider whether or not I will reveal myself to her and if she is well enough, ask her to be my wife and Queen.

Eventually it had gotten to dinnertime and we talked more, with me still in my disguise as she told me about her life on earth. "There had been this one time in high school, I was maybe seventeen years old and I pretty much remember that there had been this couple that sometimes would make out in the cafeteria, but none of us wanted to see that, so one day, it got….heated up some, long story short they ended up getting suspended for 'indecent exposure'." She said while I laughed, enjoying her stories that she would tell of her life on earth, she was interesting, in some way she was like me, a bit of a shy bookworm, but she had some friends and her family to count on, I would imagine her family was going mad trying to find out where she was. I escorted her back to her chambers, bidding her good night before returning to my chambers to sleep through the night, that first night of having Theresa around.

* * *

Brianna POV:

Ok, I was getting scared as to where Theresa was, it had been nearly a day since I had first seen her and I went to her apartment, she wasn't there, I thought she had a meeting with her publisher over at the publishing firm for her book and they said she wasn't there either, that _really _had me on edge like no one would believe, so I called the one woman who would be able to help me: her Aunt Maria! I just hope she's still there and not too busy with work. After I got to a more private place, I called Maria on her cell phone. "Come on, pick up!" I pleaded hoping she would answer soon. "This is Hill." She answered professionally, I exhaled in relief. "Hey, Maria." I said hoping there wasn't anyone watching me. "Brianna, hi! How's my favorite niece Terri doing?" she asked happily. I turned pale before answering. "Well, I think she might have been kidnapped or something because I didn't see her at her apartment or the publisher's office." I said quietly. There was a moment of silence before she said anything else. "Did you say my niece 'might have been kidnapped!?' did you call anyone?!" she asked obviously terrified. "I called the publishing firm, I've asked everyone around, they haven't seen her at all!" I said trying to not go crazy in public. "Ok, I'll have someone come and pick you up, we need to find out what happened with her, I don't want to think of what her kidnapper would do to her if given the chance." She said before hanging up. Oh, this was getting scarier and scarier by the minute!

* * *

Theresa POV:

I woke up the next morning, ready to start another day in Asgard, I hoped to explore more of the garden, the palace, and even ride a few horses. I was bathed and ready to start off with breakfast, consisting of sausages, ham, cheeses, bread and some fruit before I would start the day. As I was trying to find out where Odin was, I saw what looked like a painting of Loki, when I think he was still a prince, before the thing that caused him to go a bit crazy and have a temper tantrum that would more than likely scare the nightlights out of Hera. I went through some more corridors and saw what looked like a bedroom door, I hated my curiosity, but I went inside to see what it was, it looked like a bedroom with green, gold and black colors, curtains, blankets, armor, maybe even the leather and metal casual attires, I think I had found Loki's room, it was certainly bigger than my apartment, that was for sure. There had also been potions, what looked like spell books lying around the place, and even ingredients and charms lying around the place, certainly a room fit for a sorcerer prince that was for sure. I got out of that room, hoping no one had seen me pass by as I walked along the palace to find the garden. I went passed what looked like a bedroom, with the door cracked open slightly, and what I saw…paranoid me was going to have a field day with this one: Loki with a robe on as he was obviously talking to either himself or someone else, about what? I had to take a little listen and peek as I only focused on his upper body, not….down there. "She is a unique individual, I thought all midgardians were savages that needed to know their place, naturally me bumping into her was a test to see if she would be rude, but she was very courteous towards me," of course I was courteous, I was raised to be polite and pleasant towards others! "I knew right there that she would be my Queen, but I need a few more days until I can ask and reveal myself to her." He said untying his robe and letting it fall down in a pool around his feet, and I had to turn away because I could tell that he wore nothing underneath that robe, with a wild blush coming onto my cheeks.

I speed walked to the garden, stunned and horrified by what I had seen and heard: Apparently Loki was _not _dead, and ruling Asgard under the disguise as Odin, but another thing: if Loki was ruling Asgard masquerading as Odin, then where was the REAL ODIN!? I had to find a way to get to Sif and the other dudes before 'Odin' can find me should he find out I was standing outside his bedroom door peeking inside! "Oh my lord, this is beyond horrifying, and I know Aunt Maria is probably worried _sick _about me! Oh how do I tell them this, or better yet, how do I get back on earth!?" I asked myself trying not to make a scene in front of the maids. I got to the gardens, still pacing around like mad as I tried to formulate a plan to try and find Sif, Volstagg or Fandral, without Loki SEEING ME! "Ok, calm down, Terri, calm down, you need to keep yourself together, he's bound to know that something's up if you so much as move your lips either up or down!" I said trying to get my breathing to settle down. I calmed down enough to turn and face 'Odin' or Loki, who was behind me and pretty much looking like his usual calm self, I had to make like I didn't see him through the bedroom door talking about how I would be his wife and Queen in a matter of days, how he was the one who bumped into me in the movie theater, on purpose at that, and didn't find out that he never died on Svartalfheim. "Is something the matter, Theresa?" he asked a bit suspicious about my movements. "No, no, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if we might…go horseback riding, yeah that's what I was wondering." I said kind of nervously. He smiled before answering. "I have things to do in the court, but later on we could do horseback riding, Theresa." He said before turning to get to the throne room. Ok, now I had to get to Sif, Volstagg or Fandral before Loki would find out and have me hunted down and more than likely killed.

Loki POV:

When I had approached her, she did seem a bit hesitant around me, it slightly unnerved me a little, but I figured it was because she missed her family on earth, maybe after we would be married we could visit Midgard. I went inside the throne room, facing the usual barrage of demands from the councilmen and the people. "Allfather, what will happen with the legacy, with Thor rejecting the throne and Loki dead, who will rule Asgard should you pass on to Valhalla?" he asked with obvious anxiety, unaware their rightful King was masquerading as Odin. But either way, I had gotten through the list of activities, approving marriages, taking account of supplies and weapons that were in the vault, even putting prisoners in the dungeon. It got slightly boring for me as the time went on, but I was looking forward the most to horseback riding with my future bride around Asgard, provided that she was ready for it.

* * *

Theresa POV:

Ok, so far so good, I have not given away any sudden movements, I was now bound to find either one of them sooner, provided that they would even be there at all. As I got to the training grounds, I managed to find Sif, which was a HUGE relief for me. "Oh, Lady Theresa, what have you been up to?" she asked with a smile. "I need to tell you, Volstagg and Fandral something, but somewhere in private." I said looking around the place, the other soldiers seemed to be busy with sparring. She looked a little worried, but I went with her to find the other two and went both of them were found, we went to a place where it was more private and according to Fandral, was rarely used by Odin. "So, what is this about?" Volstagg asked. "It's about Odin." I began with my mouth practically dry. "Has something happened while you were here?" Fandral asked in alarm. "Loki…..isn't….dead." I said very nervous. "WHAT?! What in Valhalla do you mean by that, surely you must be jesting?" Sif asked hoping I was joking, which I wasn't, by the way. "This morning, I went to look for him, when I noticed the door was cracked open a bit, so I peeked inside, there he was talking about how he knew that I would be his bride in a matter of days, should he ask me that after 'revealing himself to me.'" I explained some, wanting them to figure it out. Realization colored their faces as they realized what I was trying to tell them. "That traitorous SNAKE! He's been ruling Asgard under the illusion that he is the Allfather all this time, but where is the _real _Allfather!?" Volstagg asked in fury. "And he may have tricked Thor into giving up the Throne!" Fandral chimed in also. "Settle down, both of you, oh Valhalla help us all! Is there any way that we could get you back to Midgard without Loki seeing you as Heimdall by a sworn oath will notify him of your disappearance?" Sif asked. "I don't know, but I do hope that the convergence isn't completely over as of yet after two years ago, I asked if I could go horseback riding with him later on, more than likely he will be looking for me." I said remembering that I wanted to go horseback riding with him.

We talked about what to do next, it would be risky with the chance of banishment, but it was worth trying to get to my Aunt Maria to kind of keep me out of harm's way from Loki. I went back to my bedroom and saw what looked like horse riding attire, changed my dress to that and went towards the stables, where the stable boy had a horse for me, a beautiful looking stallion with a dark brown coat and nearly jet black mane, including really intriguing eyes. "Wow, who's this one?" I asked with my hand going up and down the horse's face. "That is Folkvar, finest horse in Asgard, second to Sleipnir of course." 'Odin' said while the other stable hands went to get his horse ready. We escorted the horses outside, where I was helped up onto Folkvar by a stable hand while another was helping 'Odin' onto his horse. "You do know how to ride a horse, don't you?" he asked with a playful glint in his eye. "Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to go horseback riding with me." I answered back with a playful glint of my own. 'Oh, I hope this works!' I thought to myself as I snapped the reins and the horse was galloping a bit, I let out a 'woo-hoo!' as I kept going with 'Odin' following suit as he caught up with me a bit, enjoying the wind blowing at my face as I was riding over meadows, until a few mysterious horsemen with black capes and masks came upon me, attacking 'Odin', causing him to fall on the ground, and one plucked me from my horse and forced me upon theirs, causing my horse to flip out and run away neighing towards 'Odin', we were riding farther until we got towards the forest line. We all got off the horses as the one horseman held me to him firmly as we started searching for a portal to earth. "Uh, Fandral, you're squishing me a bit." I said and the capes and masks came off, revealing Fandral, Sif and Volstagg. "Apologies, Lady Theresa, we needed to make it more convincing." He said with a wince. "You guys are pretty good actors though, now all we need to do is find a portal that could lead me back to earth, without any of the guards or Loki seeing us!" I said as we started with looking in the forest, I hoped we could find one that lead to earth, or else I would be stuck either here or another realm forever!

* * *

Loki POV:

I staggered after being hit by those horsemen, I ended up seeing a glimpse of one, I knew it was Fandral, which only meant that Sif and the others have taken my bride, but why…NO! They see past my illusion, I need to find them before they can escape fully and completely! I went back on my horse and brought a few guards with me, wanting to hunt them down and give them the most intense of punishments, provided I can even find them at all! I would prove to _everyone _that I could not only rule Asgard better than Odin or Thor, I would prove that I could keep the people I loved dearly safer, like Theresa, I would have revealed myself to her within those few days, but now the circumstances have changed, leading me to use the most deadly of force against Sif, Volstagg and even Fandral!

* * *

Theresa POV:

We kept looking for who knew how long, but there were no portals to be found, until I found what looked like a soda can on the grass. "What is a Dr. Pepper can doing—I think I found it, the portal back to earth, yay!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down for joy. "There they are!" a guard yelled from the distance. "Thank you guys SO MUCH, I owe all of you!" I said gratefully. "No trouble, now go before they catch up with us!" Sif commanded before I got through the portal, which lead me to…Yaysies! New York! I now had to go find Brianna and talk to her about how things were going, but as I was about to do just that, a bunch of SUVs I recognized as SHIELD SUVs, I pretty much thought that this was already going to be pretty crazy. I hoped that Sif and the others were alright and not having any crazy stuff happen with them.

I went inside and managed to get to SHIELD headquarters, I saw my aunt, who looked really happy to see me as I gave her a hug. "Oh, Terri I was so worried about you!" she said and I felt something wet on my shoulders. "Are you…..you don't usually cry, Aunt Maria." I said in shock. "Let her have this moment, Theresa, nice outfit by the way." A familiar voice said, I looked and there was…..what in the hey-hey!? "Phil! Th-They told me you were—WHAT!?" I exclaimed looking at Phil like I was seeing a dang ghost! "It's a long story, Theresa, but all that matters is that you're alright and safe, now what happened to you?" he asked. "Well….it all started yesterday when I was in a movie theater, I was seeing a romantic comedy with Brianna, when this guy with a suit on bumped into me, he apologized, I said that it was fine, fast forward to me sleeping: I wake up, AND I'M ON ASGARD!" I started, earning a shocked expression from Maria and Phil. "What were you doing on Asgard for?" she asked. "I'm getting to that part…..so I wake up, I think I'm dreaming, but I pinched myself, and it hurt, so I obviously _wasn't _dreaming, so I heard a knock and went to answer it, and it was Odin, or so I thought." I continued, earning a 'why would Thor's father take her to Asgard?' look from both of them. "So we talk about some stuff and I go back to my room to sleep, enter the next morning when I go looking for him, his bedroom door is open an inch wide, I look inside and there was Loki talking about how him bumping into me was a test to see if I was polite, which of course I am, your sister, a.k.a. my mother, made sure of that, and how in a matter of days he would 'ask and reveal himself to me' to…..uhhh, I don't know if I should say this…." I said with my nerves slightly frayed. "It's alright, Terri, no one can hurt you." Phil said encouragingly. "Basically he wants to have me as his wife and Queen, that's why I was….kidnapped." I finished breathing a sigh of relief. "Wait, Thor told us Loki had died on 'Svartalfheim' or whatever the place was even called." She said remembering what Selvig told her. "Well, April fools! He's not really dead, he faked it in order to get to the throne, and I don't know what happened with the _real _Odin though! And to top it all off, he tricked Thor into giving up the throne!" I said rubbing my arms up and down. There had been silence before Aunt Maria spoke. "I need to give Dr. Foster a call. Phil, can you get her to a safe place?" she asked. He nodded before leading me towards another place, one I didn't know about.

I was taken to a room, where there were two people arguing over something that I had no clue about. "No, it's virtually impossible to pull off something like this without it exploding everywhere!" the man yelled with I think a Scottish accent. "Yes you can, Fitz, you just need to fit the compartment—" she was cut off by Coulson clearing his throat. She turned slightly annoyed with whoever cut her off, but immediately flushed when she saw Phil was the one who cut her off. "Oh, agent Coulson, what a surprise!" she said blushing red as she composed herself together along with the guy apparently named 'Fitz'. "And, who might you guys be?" I asked a bit skeptical of them. "Oh, I'm Agent Jemma Simmons, the man I yelled at a few seconds ago is Agent Leopold Fitz, we call him 'Leo', and who might you be?" she asked extending a hand out. "Theresa Harmon, Agent Hill's niece, nice to meet you guys." I said taking her hand and shaking it. "Nice outfit by the way, really makes you look intimidating." Leo said shaking my hand before earning a glare from Jemma. "What? It's a compliment!" he said defensively before Jemma smacked him upside the back of his head. "Thanks, I think. It's an Asgardian horse riding outfit, which I will explain later on why I still have this on." I said while some more people came in to see Coulson. "Coulson, where have you—who's that?" a girl looking to be in her early 20s asked while two other people walked inside the place. "Listen up everyone, we may or may not have an extremely dangerous situation on our hands: This woman standing beside me is Theresa Harmon, Agent Hill's niece, approximately yesterday, she was just in a movie theater, seeing a romantic comedy, there had been a guy with a suit on who bumped into her, he apologized politely and she said that it was fine, later to be revealed as someone who almost killed me on the helicarrier, so she wakes up the next morning on 'Asgard', Thor's home, she was with a guy she thought was Odin, until the next morning, when she looked inside his room, and in the guy's place, stood Loki." Coulson began, earning surprised faces from Jemma and Leo. "He revealed surprising things, including the fact that he wants me as his wife and Queen, apparently, Loki was 'supposedly dead' on a place called 'Svartalfheim', home of the dark elves. He may have also tricked Thor into giving up Asgard's throne in order to rule it in his stead." I explained my part of it. "Wait, so the guy who kidnapped you, tricked this 'Thor' fellow into giving up the throne for Asgard, was the same guy who caused all the mess in New York and killed you, Coulson?" Leo asked. "Unfortunately, yes, Loki is the same guy who did those things." I said earning a look from Jemma that said 'you've got to be kidding me!' "Who are the other three people?" I asked. "I'm Skye, I hack into computers." The girl in her early 20s said. "Agent Ward, nice to meet you, Theresa." The guy said politely. "Agent May, I'm an experienced pilot and weapons expert." The other woman said while I nodded in acknowledgement. I hoped these people could protect me enough to even prevent Loki from seeing me, and I hoped that Maria could try and get Jane on the horn, since she's Thor's girlfriend and all.

* * *

**Soooo...what did you guys think? Awesome, Corny, needs a crapload of work? let me know!**

**favorite or follow me or this fanfic!**

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! so the poll for what could happen with Odin is still up and so far two people have voted, one wanted me to say he died, the other wanted me to do what i wanted with it! keep voting guys! **

**disclaimer: i don't own anyone except my OC**

**the video i put the description in is on there, it's really funny, i recommend that you watch it! **

Chapter 2: tracking the Queen

Loki POV:

I sat on the throne, waiting for the traitors to get here so that they could hear their punishments. "Shall I bring them in, Allfather?" the guard asked. "Yes, bring them in." I commanded, allowing the guard to bring them in the throne room. I knew that they were all approaching when I heard Sif's grunting and groaning. They were brought in chains before me, or 'Odin,' I smirked inwardly at them. "Where is Theresa, Sif?" I demanded. "A place, where it is safe from you, 'Allfather.'" Sif said with a smirk as the guard yanked on her chains hard, causing her to stumble back. "I ask you, where is Theresa?" I demanded again. "I won't tell you, Allfather, or should I say….Liesmith." she said as Fandral obviously smiled at me also. "I will tell you this Sif, you are correct on one thing….." I said before my illusion wore off, allowing all of them to see me as if I weren't dead.

"No! It can't be!" the guard said in surprise while all three of them smiled. "No matter how much you all hate this sight, I am your King, Thor no longer seeks claim to the throne and also, I am no longer at Helheim's gates." I said much to the shock of everyone else. "We won't bow down before a trickster like you, Loki!" one guard said before the others were pointing their swords and spears at me. But more guards had surrounded Sif and the others as they realized my deception. "Do you _dare _disobey your king?" I asked in mock surprise. "Where is the _real _Allfather?" Volstagg demanded. "Like you have said to me Sif, 'I won't tell you', but in the two years I have actually been King, will you all admit that I am a better ruler than Thor would have been or Odin had been all these years?" I asked. "You may have been a good ruler under the guise of Odin, but that won't change the fact that you kidnapped her, Loki!" Sif hissed, with venom, dripping. "And just _how _did you see through my disguise?" I asked walking down the steps to stand directly in front of them. I heard a snicker before turning my gaze at Fandral. "Oh, we didn't see through your disguise first, it was Lady Theresa who saw through your 'disguise', _my king!" _Fandral said before a guard kneed him in the gut. "Have them put in the dungeons for driving away a guest of Asgard until I can find her, I need to prepare for a little hunting trip." I said walking off the throne to have myself dressed and ready, and as I passed by, the maids and guards looked on at me with shock. I needed to find her, bring her back here and find out how she saw through my disguise one and _for all. _

As I was getting my armor readied, not only did I think about how I would confront her about how she saw through my illusion and escaped, I thought about how to woo her, what did she like, what was she afraid of, those were some very uneasy questions I was asking in my mind, this I knew for certain.

Guard POV:

Loki the traitor, Loki the liesmith, the silvertongue, King of Asgard once again? This won't settle with the people very well, this is unfortunately for certain, being under the illusion of the Allfather, where had the real Allfather been, I wonder now even as I walk to the dungeons. The other men and I had Sif and her comrades in the dungeon amongst the other prisoners, and I went back to see him again to find out my further orders. I went outside his chamber doors and knocked. "Enter." He said before I went inside to see that he had his battle armor on. Valhalla help me, I was now serving under the 'supposedly dead' traitor King, but yet I somehow can't help but recognize that he's doing pretty well as King, even under disguise.

"What do you require of me?" I asked, somehow oddly hesitant about saying 'My King' to him. I remember when the funeral was done for Loki, I fired the arrow that had the flames in the front, it burned so quickly, and remnants of his spirit had gone to the ever so colorful skies. Many hadn't mourned him much, but he had been a prince of Asgard, despite being adopted by Odin. "Gather your men together and have them outside the palace by the time I get back, and I think you know what happens with traitors, surely I hope you do." Loki said putting his helmet on his head, I knew the penalty for treason: death, exile, or even if somehow comforting, banishment.

* * *

Theresa POV:

It felt somewhat good to be on earth, except that I was with Coulson and his people, mostly talking about what was so far going on with me and how this would be handled, but in the meantime I was watching a very funny video on my laptop about a game called 'Turbo Dismount', the one that 'Markiplier' did, and it made me laugh too hard about the stuff that he was doing with the dummy, like putting his face on the dummy and a pink mustache on any vehicle he chooses, like a mustang or anything like that. I was on the four minute and ten seconds mark of the video, and he had the dummy sitting on the exterior of the mustang, going so fast, it doesn't go straight up a ramp and the dummy falls off the car, only to be hit by an oncoming car when it was only inches from the ground, causing a very, _very _crazy traffic jam, causing tears of laughter to come out of me as my sides and face were hurting from the laughter that was ensuing, including when doing the replay feature on there. Later on, Agent May came to see how I was doing, or more like what the _hell _was I doing for starters. "You alright, Theresa?" she asked before sitting on the couch next to me. "Yeah, doing alright, trying to take my mind off the 'crazy psychopath god coming back from the brink of death' who might be coming after me." I said searching for another video to watch to pass the time away.

As I was trying to do that, my aunt came in, with an annoyed as heck face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I can't get a hold of neither Dr. Foster nor Thor, I guess it's up to us now to do what we can to protect you, Terri." She said before I got up and gave her a hug. "It's alright, you didn't expect this to happen, _I _didn't expect it to happen, but it did, so don't be so gloomy about it, Aunt Maria, alright?" I asked. She nodded before pulling away, gathering herself together. "Agent May, is the plane fueled?" she asked. "I'm not really sure, I'll go and check." Agent May said before leaving to find the mechanic. "So, I'm going with Coulson and his people?" I asked. "The last person Loki will expect is someone he thought he killed back then with the New York attack. You should be safe, sweetie." She explained. "I feel like in some way, it's my fault, I should have been more aware of my surroundings and the people I see, now I'm putting even you and Coulson and everyone else in danger by _being _here." I said closing my laptop. "Hey, don't _you _go beating yourself up to a pulp, you didn't know and I'm sorry it happened to you, but all that we can do is hope that where Coulson takes you, Loki won't have to gall to even step through the gate." She said walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I _hoped _she was right about that.

Later on I was on the plane, flying towards somewhere I didn't know about, hopefully where Loki wouldn't _think _of finding me because I would think he was pretty mad that I discovered, by accident and curiosity of course, that he wasn't dead, and was posing as Odin himself, oh man, what happened with the _real _Odin!?

Coulson POV:

Being brought back by my own people when I wanted to die, I had yet to find answers about that, along with Skye, oh Skye, having to tell her the truth about her past, I knew it would be heartbreaking, but it was better that she knew about it, instead of finding that out the hard way. What gave me comfort was knowing that Terri was still around, even if she did have that Asgardian Mussolini after her, god that man was tricky, being able to copy himself everywhere and anytime he wants. Faking his own death, that was a new one, definitely a new one. "Phil?" I heard that familiar voice, and looked to find Terri there, standing beside me. "You alright?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder as she sat down next to me on the couch. "I would like to think so, still angry that Loki killed me on the helicarrier though." I said before she squeezed my shoulder gently. "Just….think of this, should you even see that looney toon again, as 'round two.'" She said with that hilarious wit, which brought a smile to my face. "Hey Coulson, we're almost to the safehouse." Ward notified.

I excused myself before going to see where we were. "You sure it would be safe for Theresa?" Skye asked. "I'm very sure, Hill had this approved and made just for Terri." I said assuring the others. "I'm just saying I wouldn't like it if a god was after me just because he wanted me as his wife and Queen." Sky said with a shudder. "Oh, a man who is determined to have her in his arms as his wife and Queen, sounds romantic," Jemma mused, nearly swooning, we all looked at her like she was nuts. "In a twisted way." She finished, blushing. "I wouldn't think it's romantic if Loki wanted to kill me for finding out by accident that he was still alive, just in disguise." May countered with her arms crossed on her chest. "Well, either way we _need _to keep him away from her at all costs, if he gets to her before we can keep her safe, all will possibly be lost, and we'll have a _very _angry agent Maria Hill to tango with in terms of how to explain it all to her." I said determined.

We went back to find Terri chatting with a friend of hers through Facebook's video call, probably telling her that she didn't need to worry about her. "Brianna, calm down! I don't know how long I'm going to be in this safehouse I'm going to, honestly!" she said trying to reason with her. "I know, but it makes me angry that all of this is happening because of that nut basket of a god who wants you as his wife!" Brianna said, probably wanting to pull her hair out. "I know, but don't do anything extremely stupid or crazy, alright?" she asked. "Alright, I won't….I think my boyfriend's calling me, bye!" Brianna said before signing off. "Guess she's still stressed about you being taken, huh?" I asked after she closed her laptop and put it on the table. "Yeah, believe me, she's been going a bit crazy from what she was telling me." She explained with a sigh. "It's getting pretty late, why don't you go and get some sleep?" I asked. She nodded before going into one of the bedrooms with the bunk beds.

* * *

Theresa POV:

This was turning out to be one of the most hectic nights of my life that was for sure, I hoped nothing was happening with Volstagg, Sif or Fandral, but I would imagine they would be able to handle themselves pretty well. I changed out of my horse riding attire after a few minutes of unfastening the straps and untying the laces and changed into some pajamas before going to sleep. "God almighty, what a night, I only hope that he doesn't come on the plane and….well try any funny stuff on me while I try to sleep." I said before shutting my eyes, letting sleep come over me.

* * *

Loki POV:

I had been back on Midgard, in disguise as my only mission was to find, romance, and hopefully bring back Theresa back to Asgard, along with finding out _how _she figured out I was still alive. I was at another one of those SHIELD bases completely invisible, as I had been told by my former right hand, agent Barton when I had attempted to take over Midgard, and I had to find out information about where she was even going, along with finding out some information about her and where she was going. I manipulated an agent into bringing up her file, she was indeed interesting.

'Ah, so my future Queen is the niece of Director Fury's right hand, and her full name had been Theresa Rosalie Harmon. What else could I find out about her?' I thought to myself as I had him examine her profile further, it turned out that she was fond of cats as pets, her birthday was on this 'St. Patrick's Day' holiday, which was a few days from now, if I am very certain, I also found that she was going to be moved to a safe house somewhere along a place called 'Maine', in a lighthouse to be precise, oh so much to do, so little time. I snuck around the place some more until I found what aircraft she was on, it would be so delicious to 'rattle everyone to their core', as they would say.

I found myself on the aircraft she was on in question while still invisible, I found two people, a man and woman, arguing over a weapon that was being created, I shook my head before moving on towards another area, where I heard a far too familiar voice talking. "You would think that Loki would have been taught a lesson by now, but that nut case is persistent, this is for certain." I shook my head before moving on towards another hallway, this time with various doors. I opened one, and it was empty, I opened another one, nothing in there, I kept going until finally, I found her sleeping in her bed, completely vulnerable to me.

I shut the door before carefully approaching her, visible to the eyes once again. She turned so she was on her back, obviously dreaming about something, I sat on the side of her bed, taking in her appearance, she looked lovely when sleeping. My hand was smoothing over the skin on her face, my fingertip lightly grazing her lips, I had an urge to kiss her that couldn't be suppressed any longer, so I bent carefully to where my face was inches from hers, still unaware of my presence. "So delicate….." I mused quietly to myself before finally pressing my lips against hers, and by Valhalla she had soft lips!

* * *

Theresa POV:

As I was in la-la land with some people, just doing my thing, I started feeling something…._cold, and soft _I think on my mouth, and I started to wake up, only to find that…MILEY CYRUS, LOKI'S SMOOCHING ME ON THE MOUTH! I started screaming some into the kiss, but he was oblivious until Ward opened the door and I sat upright as Loki followed suit, screaming like I was in a sequel for 'The Thing' before Ward yelled out: "Get your crazy face off of her!" before pointing a gun at him. I fell off the side of the bed, only looking over the bed on my knees. "You would _dare _interrupt a private conversation between my future Queen and I?" he asked getting off the bed and Ward didn't look the least bit nervous around Loki, guess that happens with long time SHIELD agents, they tend to be fearless after a few good years of being on the field. "She is nobody's Queen, now step away from her." Ward ordered.

"What's going—you've _got _to be kidding me!" May groaned before pointing a gun at him also. "May, be careful, he's pretty dang powerful with his magic!" I yelled out to her. "Yes, listen to her words of wisdom." He said before getting out a throwing knife from one of I think several slots on his leather attire. "Terri, I heard something—_you! _Just the last person I wanted to see!" Coulson said angrily. "Agent Coulson, I thought I had killed you on that floating fortress." Loki said with surprise in his voice. "You did. If you think you're going to take earth again, you have another thing coming." he said calmly. "How noble, but I am not King of Midgard, but of Asgard." He said with a smirk. He teleported away laughing evilly, leaving all of us shaken up, well I was shaking like a leaf for starters. "How much longer?" I asked with a squeak. "We're going to be landing in a few hours, don't worry." Coulson said comforting me.

It took quite a long time, but we ended up landing somewhere, and it looked, kind of familiar to me. "Where are we?" I asked looking around at the forest lines, with trees, some plants, with the occasional foxes, until we came upon a lighthouse that sat long the Cliffside, with ocean water hitting the rocks, it looked to be pretty old, some paint chipping along the outside, the house beside it was pretty small on the outside, but I think it would be bigger on the inside. "So, where are we, Coulson?" I asked looking at the ocean, with the seagulls flying around the place. "We are in Maine, Terri. One of their many lighthouses, this one was shut down in the forties, but after we bought it, there were some changes done to it." Coulson explained, kicking a few rocks away, I was pretty baffled at first when I looked at him. "I'm sorry, but did you just say that we were in Maine, where Stephen King's novels were set, at an OLD lighthouse that had changes done to it!?" I asked trying to keep the shrill out of my voice.

"Loki won't even _think _of finding you here, don't worry about it." Jemma explained in assurance, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wasn't _too _sure about that, but it was better than being stuck in a desert safehouse, except when it came for the winter season. I went inside and some of the stuff looked like it hadn't been touched in _years, _the dusty furniture, the musty smell, I didn't see any mice or rats, but still it looked pretty old. We went inside a bedroom, the stuff looking like it was from maybe the seventies or eighties, and I saw Coulson open a closet door, and had me come inside, I didn't know why but I decided to go with it, he pressed a button and there was what looked like a scanner for someone's hand coming out of the wall, and he gestured for me to put my hand on there, which I did, and it turned green, the scanner was back inside the wall and the wall for the closet opened, revealing an elevator which we both were inside of, it closed, Coulson pressed a button and we were going down the elevator for a while.

"Alright, this is getting kind of odd." I said looking around the space. "It gets better." He said almost excitedly before it stopped and the doors opened, revealing something that looked so badass, I was almost speechless: it looked like a gamer's dream: every game system was there, a 55' plasma screen TV on the wall with speakers around it, sectional sofas, a snazzy kitchen with the modern tech on the fridge. "This. Is. So. COOL!" I exclaimed feeling the suede and leather fabric on the sofa. "Yes, she had this safehouse made for you, Terri." He said with pride. "Tell her I said 'Thank you', please!" I exclaimed, exploring more of the safehouse. "I will, but in the meantime, you stay here and get comfy, you should be safe, me and the gang will go and have a look around the area and see if we can find anything." He said before leaving for the elevator. "I could get used to _this _place!" I said before going to play a game on the PS3.

* * *

Loki POV:

I had rattled them well, I was indeed pleased with myself. I went back to Asgard, knowing the guards would be back from scouring most of the nine realms, looking for Theresa. I was in the palace, no longer under the guise of Odin, and the captain of the guards bowed before giving his report. "Your majesty, we have searched Nifleheim, we asked everyone in the villages, she's not there." he said grimly, I gave a nod of dismissal. "Yes well, I have managed to find her." I said proudly, looking over the balcony. "What? Where is she?" a guard asked obviously surprised. "Where else but Midgard, her home." I answered back. "If I may, why haven't you brought her back?" he asked. "Because, I want to court her and get to know her better before bringing her back here to be my wife and Queen, your Queen." I answered again, looking at him with sheer regality. He was biting his bottom lip rather frequently, most likely because he was still in shock about the fact that he had been serving me without even knowing about it. "Tell me, Elrick, do you consider me to be a good King, even in disguise for Two years?" I asked in seriousness. "Well there have certainly been improvements done in Asgard, so…..I would consider you to be a good King, but even you know myself and the other guards are in shock about all of this." He said honestly. I nodded before leaving for my chambers.

As I was inside, I started thinking of how I would find the safehouse in question that Theresa was staying in, I knew that I was somewhere in a place called 'Maine', my surprise attack had certainly rattled SHIELD, but if I wanted her as my wife and Queen, I would need to woo her, a kitten would do nicely for her as a gift, but it was a matter of finding the right one for her, I wondered if she had a particular interest in its breed?

But, unfortunately as I was doing exactly that, I was having a hard and frustrating time trying to find out what breed of cat she would want, gods it was more difficult than trying to master a new spell. "Oh, someone send for a servant, please!" I said on the verge of frustration. The maid went to see what the matter was. "M-My King, what troubles you?" she asked still in shock about seeing me alive. "I am trying to woo the future Queen of Asgard, and I don't know what particular breed of midgardian cats would be in her interest." I said pulling at my long locks of hair. "If I may ask, whatever would you need a cat for besides to win her affections, your majesty?" she asked. "In a few days' time, it will be the anniversary of her birth and I want to get her something special and hopefully court her." I explained, my voice slightly strained from the frustration.

"Well, how about a calico breed of midgardian cat? I'm sure it will do nicely for her, or even a tuxedo breed." She suggested, those were pretty good suggestions for a cat for her, I would need to be on Midgard again in disguise, and be in a pet store to find out what a cat would need for its lifestyle. Later on in the day, I went into the dungeons to check on my prisoners, especially my 'special prisoners' as I was going down there, the prisoners were looking on at me with surprise, including the guards.

I stood in front of the cell where Sif, Fandral and Volstagg were sitting at different sides of said cell. "I _do _hope that this cell is to your liking, Sif and the warriors _two." _I said with pure sarcasm. They looked at me with venomous glares in their eyes. "Where is the _real _Allfather, _your majesty?" _Sif asked mockingly. "I'm afraid I can't answer that, because I wouldn't want you to warn him _and _Thor about me still walking around the streets of Asgard, would you?" I asked. She charged up to the cell and attempted to pound on the barrier, but as soon as she had her fist on the barrier, she ended up being thrown back on her side, with Fandral and Volstagg rushing to help her up. I smirked to myself, laughing inwardly before going to the entrance of the dungeon. 'I wonder how I am going to give this gift to her though, my little greeting on the plane may have rattled those fools, but when she was screaming bloody murder in my face, I think I may have overdone it a bit, I will admit this.' I thought to myself thinking of what we might do together.

* * *

Theresa POV:

I was just getting myself cozy in the safehouse, but I nearly forgot about my birthday, it was weird that I was born on St. Patrick's Day, sometimes my mom would sometimes dye my hair in the Irish flag colors, or even green, I even researched what it sometimes meant to be born on a holiday, and one site said that my other patron saint was Patrick, so it didn't help much. I did wonder how Coulson and his people were doing, searching around Maine for some areas or particular attractions to visit, but it didn't help that Maine had been where Stephen King's novels were set, so that would be something, searching the places where things occurred in his books. So I was keeping myself occupied by playing 'Ms. Splosion Man', a pretty unusual game that was part of a promotion for the Xbox one being released, but  
I ended up downloading it on the 360. "Oh, oh come on, get on the wall, get on the forking wall—YES, FINALLY!" I said overjoyed that I managed to get onto the top without falling down on the ground. I kept moving my character, destroying a few obstacles here and there, just doing my thing. My phone ended up ringing, and it was an unknown number. "Hello?" I asked when I answered. "It's Coulson, we've searched the area, found some interesting stuff here, I don't know if he would find you here, this place is _full _of lighthouses, all along the coast." He answered. "That's good to know." I said pausing my game to get a glass of water from the sink.

"Yeah well, we're still shaken up from Loki being on the plane, I wonder how he knew you were going to be there though." He said with skepticism, I knew he was suspicious as to exactly _how _Loki knew I was on the plane. As I sat down, I continued my game until I played another game, 'Plants and Zombies: Garden Warfare', which was a game that's only a multiplayer game unless one would want to do it along with other players. I was on a particular map where it was a more suburban map, and I was a fire sunflower, pretty decked out with some tree stump sunglass covers, and some other stuff, and I kept firing at a bunch of zombies, including the ones with the buckets on their heads. "Oh crap, hang on let me revive you." I said through a microphone on my headset going towards another player, who was a peashooter plant. As soon as he was revived, we went back to destroying the zombies, but when it came to the boss wave, it was all Yeti zombies, pretty difficult from my perspective, but a WHOLE lot better than facing a bunch of disco zombies.

But as I was doing that, there was a beeping coming from the elevator, and the doors opened revealing Coulson and Jemma. "Hey guys, you find anything?" I asked taking on one disco zombie on the patio area. "We found a few places to check out in the morning, so far Loki's not there, but however we had a call from someone saying that he was working on a report concerning a Chitauri object that was discovered, he blacked out for a few minutes, the next thing he knew, he had _your _profile displayed on the screen along with the plane readings, which means that may have been how he found you on the plane." He explained, much to my dismay as I was trying to keep my composure while still playing the game, that definitely explained a few things, but _why _he smooched me on the plane, which somehow reminded me of 'The Mummy' where Imhotep kissed Evie while she was sleeping on her bed, that needed some investigating, but I only hoped that he wouldn't try and kill me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think! **

**follow, favorite, review or do them all, it helps! **

**X3**


End file.
